


Hold Me Closer

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 10:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4259475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey, Carter.  Dance with me?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me Closer

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "waltz"

Sam padded downstairs in her pajamas, hair pinned up by a stray pencil, thinking vaguely that there was some household paperwork piling up on the kitchen table, when she heard music coming from somewhere.

“Jack?”

He was standing in the living room next to his old record player, which switched songs to a slow waltz. “Hey, Carter,” he said, grinning and holding out a hand. “Dance with me?”

Sam grinned back and took it, letting him pull her into his arms, twirling them around the room, only partly in time with the music, until long after the record had ended.

THE END


End file.
